Reflections
by Dreamish
Summary: Transported in time Kagome, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru along with a new found friend find themselves walking in each others shoes,a reflection revealing who they really are. Will their lives ever be the same again? [SessOC][InuKag]
1. Reflections: Image 1

FL: Heya! To all those who are reading this...

Dreamish: _knocks FL off the keyboard_ Shoo, Shoo... this is _my_ story, not yours.

FL:_ slightly hurt_ Ya, but I help edit it. and I helped with the flashback.

Dreamish: _sighs_ Ok, so the first chapter is partly yours. But I came up with the idea.

FL: Of course! I would never pla...plaga...steal your idea. It's totally yours, from now until...until you decide to give it up. And _I _have first dibs on it then._ looks audience in the eye_ Got that? Good.

Dreamish: _glares at FL _Over my dead decaying body. So this is my first Inuyasha fanfic. Hope you like it. I have no desire to own anything that concerns the Inuyasha show...

FL: But I do!! I wanna own Sessy!!

Dreamish: _coughs at interruption _However I do own this story line and I give thanks to another movie for the idea. I will disclaim that movie when the time comes...but I can't do it now or it would ruin the story. As far as I know, I am the first one to come up with this plot line. Please do not use any of the ideas without my permission. Oh, and nor do I own the idea for obticalvision, a television program gave me the idea.

* * *

**Image 1**

_click_

"...and in the weather today.."

_click_

" Texas A&M and USC are at the Rose Bowl! Its sure to be a fawesabulous game.."

_click_

" Its fashion week here, or should I say Fash Sess Eyoueiga? His designs are... "

With an exasperated sigh a slender hand threw the remote down onto a table in disgust. Anger bubbled within bright brown eyes staring the obticalvision screen down.

"I just don't understand it! What is it with him? How can he be so, so...oh you know what I mean!" a light voice sounded in the air. With a huff the figure popped up off the couch and walked straight through the obticalvision screen continuing the rant. She was around the age of 23 with long black hair that hit just below her waist. She was clothed in cotton green night shorts wth a baggy tank top.

"I mean, we've been here for three years and he is all ready filthy rich. " The young woman flounced around the small living room walking around the plump, comfortable red couch, around the love-seat and a recliner to stop back in front of the floating coffee table with hands on her hips. Staring at another figure seated upon the couch.

With a toss of her raven hair she folded her arms across her chest and tilted her head to the side.

"Well, don't just sit there like you don't have anything to say," she exclaimed with a soft frowm on her features.

A sigh followed this statement as light caramel eyes allighted on her figure. Slowly the figure stood, walking through the obticalvision to take the young woman's hands in his, fingering the gold wedding ring on her left hand.

"Kagome, we will be fine. Don't upset the baby," the young-looking man said lightly as his hand came to rest on her slightly potruding stomache.

Kagome rolled her eyes and pushed him away lightly. Slowly she walked through the obticalvision and flopped onto the couch. Her brown gaze softened as she rested her hand on her stomache and met the young man's gaze. With a soft smile she observed him, his hair was silver and cut to his shoulder's in a shag cut. His ears stuck straigh up from his head, swiveling at every little sound. _How he has changed.. _Kagome thought.

"Allright, Inuyasha. I'll calm down." With that she patted the couch beside her asking silently for him to join her on the couch once more.

With a playful grin in her direction he joined her, picking up the remote on his way. sitting on the couch he propped his feet up on the floating table and threw a posesive arm over her shoulders. With a click, the Rose Bowl football game returned to the screen.

"Yes!" Inuyasha exclaimed, "Aggies are winning!"

Kagome rolled her eyes, _men and that foot game thing_, with a sigh her gaze left the obticalvision and turned to the window. At the moment the window portrayed a summer beach with the sun setting. _I need to change that to a winter scene sometime soon _Kagome thought silently. With a sigh she stared at the warm scene on their window and her thoughts began to drift to another place, another time...

_Three years ago, gosh has it been that long? _

* * *

The field was huge, the long grass hit her above her thighs. The power swirled in the field, causing an unseen dread to fill the air. The sky steadily grew dark as clouds black as soot swarmed the sky, blocking the sun's golden rays from view. The amalgamation of power in the field caused an eerie wind to blow across the grass. Lightning cracked the sky, following an eratic path to the ground. The bolt of heat from the heavens struck behind the enemy lines. Flames roared to life, casting all those in front of them in an eerie light.

Naraku smirked, wrapping an arm around Kikyou's waist. He was sure nothing would be able to defeat him. Kagura, on the other hand, was not so certain of victory. Her breath, as well as Kanna's, Kohaku's, and Hakudoshi's, was ragged. All their clothes were torn and everyone was certain they were not going to walk away from this battle.

On the other side of the field, Kagome was having similar thoughts. _This has been going on for nearly ten hours now. It has to end soon, none of us can stand it much longer. _She felt Sesshomaru's, Koga's and Inuyasha's yuki swell up around her. The young miko knew they were all preparing for the final blow. _This is it, the last shot. _Kagome lifted her bow and used the last vesitges of her strength to draw the arrow back and summon the remaining droplets of her miko abilities. She centered the powers on the tip of her arrow, awaiting the signal to fire.

Sesshomaru drew Toukijin and leveled it at the opposing side. "Naraku!" he roared, "You die today!" With that, he brought the tainted sword down in a swift stroke, sending a blast of energy toward enemy lines.

Following in rapid succession, Kagome released her arrow, Inuyasha sent his kaze no kizu and Koga ran headlong toward Naraku and his forces. Sango's heart broke as she sent her Hiraikotsu, Miroku his ofudas and Shippo his foxfire toward the place her little brother was standing. _Kohaku,_ she thought forlornly, _Why? Why did you do all that? Why did you kill so many innocents? _

Naraku's smirk quickly disappeared from his face as he saw the onlsaught. _I never thought they would work together. Once again, I underestimated them. No matter, I have underestimated them for the last time. _He raised one arm in a signal to attack.

Kagura raised her fan, Kanna her mirror, Kohaku his sickle and chain, Hakudoshi his spear and Kikyou her own arrows and let their attacks fly.

The enormous rush of power from both sides collided in the middle of the empty field. The impact responded in a way that shocked both sides. The powers merged and rebounded off each other in every direction, killing all in its path.

Kagome screamed and ran to Inyuasha wrapping her arms around his lithe frame.

Suddenly a bright light flashed right behind Kagome, Inyuasha, Sesshomaru and Kirara. The four turned on the spot, momentarily forgetting the rush of death behind them.

A strange looking metal object sat in the field, steam coming off its rusty edges. A head of hot pink hair peeked out from one of the objects windows, violet eyes stared out at the four in wonder. Oblivous to the fields destruction the figure opened the metal object and stepped out her voice awed, " Fantabulous! It worked," With that she jumped in the air in excitement. Suddenly a strong arm reached around her waist tossing her into the metal object. Suddenly the thing was filled with the three people, a cat and herself.

Protesting at the attack she spoke, "What do you think you are doing? Let go of me!"

Sesshomaru glared at the young woman and spoke unwavering and deadly, " Questions later, Get us out of here, _now! _" The last word growled low from his throat as a soft meow came from the new woman's lap.

Thats when the young woman with pink hair noticed the ball of energy heading straight for the group. Her hair instantly changed from a hot pink to a dark almost black blue.

"Oh, turds," the young woman exclaimed fear sounding in her words. Her violet gaze changed to a light green as her hands fumbled with a button sticking out of the metal object.

Kagome screamed, "Get this vehicle going!"

With that the object roared to life and a light filled the air, just as the ball of energy washed over them. The breath was sucked from their bodies, they couldn't breath, couldn't move. Pain came quickly but suddenly dissapeared.

With a slight bang the object landed on solid ground in a bound of light, the object clanged and moved again.

Kagome gazed around her, brown gaze wide in awe, softly she whispered, " Where are we?"

The young woman whose hair had now turned to a shade of gold crawled her way out of the broken object. Dust covering her clothing from head to foot. She stood, once out of the rubble. Turning around she gazed at her creation. With a curse she kicked the object as her hair turned a fiery red.

Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Kagome and the cat slowly found their way out of the broken object.

"Its ruined," the young woman said angrily, " my 2004 chevy silverado is destroyed, it was a classic!"

Sesshomaru's golden gaze landed on her with disdain, while Inuyasha and Kagome stared at her in obvious confusion.

"Where are we?" Kagome inquired not sure if she really wanted to know the answer.

The young woman turned to her, her hair instantly turned to a shade of silver, light blue gaze shifting over the dust covered group slowly. With a quirk of her mouth she motioned around her and spoke, "Welcome to 2054, Texas - USA, Uninted Countries of America." the young woman held out her hand to Kagome, "I'm Victoria, Tori for short...nice to meet you."

* * *

Kagome sighed as she turned her attention back to her surroundings. The foot game thing was not going so well for the gold guys but the maroon guys had a lot of points. She turned to ask Inuyasha a question and wasn't stunned by what she found. For on the couch Inuyasha had fallen asleep, a little bit of drool dripping from the side of his mouth. _Typical_ she thought to herself.

Suddenly a loud roaring noise filled the air, _Tori's truck makes a bunch of noise_ Kagome sighed. She stood, and walked slowly over to the window. Pressing a button on the side of the wall the window lost the sunset scence. Sure enough a black, hotpink flamed chevy Desperado truck, a newer version of the silverado, quickly made its way down the winding road that led right behind Kagome's and Inuyasha's back yard.

A slick silver classic porsche drove infront of the black truck going faster than what was neccessary on the road.

Kagome turned from the window and returned to the couch changing the obticalvision channel.

* * *

Tori slowly parked her truck next to the silver porshe in the garage. she opened the door hopped out and spoke, "Close." The voice commands only worked for her or Sesshomaru. Red beams shot across the whole opening where a garage door would have been. The beams were motion detectors as well as attacks, anything that came into contact with them would catch on fire or be burned to death.

Red high heels clicked softly against the marble tiled floor as the young woman, around the age of twenty-four, walked towards the house. She was dressed as if for a party, a black flowing skirt fit snuggly around her waist and danced around her thighs landing slightly above the knees. Above the skirt her waist melted into a fabric that wrapped around her back, revealing her stomache, came back to the front covering her chest, then wrapped around her neck to loop back to the fabric on her chest ending with a red rose.

Sesshomaru who had been sitting in his car slowly stepped out, black dress shoes shining like new. He was clothed in a solid white dress suit, with a white muscle undershirt, a red tie hung loosley from his neck, his hair was short and spiked with red-violet and blue-violet tips, matching the markings upon his face. He stood to his full height and the door slowly closed by itself. His golden gaze observed Tori walking towards the house, observing her dress with a slight sense of pride, that had been one of his favorite dresses...and he'd have to say she didn't look bad in it either. _Life is good_, he thought satisfied.

Tori stopped and turned right as the door to the house opened at her voice command and spoke in Japanese, "Sess, what are you looking at?"

He said nothing as he walked towards her, casually taking off his jacket to reveal his muscled arms. He passed her walking into the house and spoke in Japanese as well, "I won," was all he said. Tori huffed and rolled her eyes following him into the house. They entered into a front room that was as elegant as it was beautiful. It looked like it had appeared out of a magazine, but neither Tori nor Sesshomaru stopped and stared in wonder.

Tori glared at him, her dirty-blonde hair turning a dark fiery red, her gaze simmering black. "That wasn't a race, Sess. That road is too small for my truck and you know it!" Pouting, the girl set a small black bag and a briefcase next to a chair in the room.

Sesshomaru just stared at her as if her opinion didn't matter. He threw his jacket over the chair she had just set her stuff into, slung off the red tie and tossed it on the jacket. Then he gracefully sat on the big black leather couch and propped his feet op on a floating table. His mouth twitched forming some words that Tori couldn't hear. With a soft ding the obticalvision formed right infront of his face on the Rose Bowl game.

Tori glared at the tossed clothing on _her _chair. With a frown she picked up the clothing, turning to put the clothes away. On a second thought she turned to Sesshomaru who was completely into the game. Her hands tightened around the clothing and then she threw the clothes into Sesshomaru face and swiftly sat in her chair. Her right leg crossed over her left knee, and her arms folded across her chest.

_Thud_. The clothes hit Sesshomaru in the face. A frown settled on his features as he slowly removed the clothing from his head. His gaze grew hard as he stared down his nose at the young woman to his right.

"_This _Sesshomaru does not hang up clothes." With that he threw the clothes right back at her.

Tori's hands flashed up and caught the clothing and launched them right back at Sesshomaru. This occured several more times, both stubburn, not wanting to admit defeat. Suddenly a noise from the obticalvision declared that Texas A & M had won the game. Both Sesshomara and Tori turned to the obticalvision. Tori sighed exasperated, he had made her miss her game. She held the now wrinkled clothing in her hands and cursed her luck. Of course, she'd get the clothes last. With a sigh, she stood and walked from the room.

Sesshomaru smiled slightly for the tiniest of seconds, and then another voice command turned the television channel to a fashion network. A man was on the television talking away in english about a new clothing designer.

About twenty minutes later Tori arrived back in the room, mow completely decked out in her hotpink silk leggigs, tank top nightwear and fuzzy hot pink house shoes. As soon as she entered the room her attention was caught by the television.

"They loved it," her voice vibrated with excitement. Her hair slowly turned from red to hotpink, and her gaze swivled to Sesshomaru with violet intensity.

Sesshomaru barely shrugged at her statement, as if to say, whats not to love? Tori rolled her eyes and returned to her leather chair next to the couch. A soft meow sounded from somewhere in the house and Tori called out, "In her Kirara." Suddenly a cat appeared from around the corner and jumped daintly into Tori's lap, curling into a ball. Tori smiled softly as she scratched the cat's head.

How her life had changed that fateful day that her time machine had actually worked. Here she was, a translator for the world's most famous fashion designer in a house she had only _dreamed_ of. Well...he understood English but he couldn't speak it at all. _Bless his heart_ she thought with a soft smile.

A sudden bang brought her back to her senses as she realized that a lamp had flown off of the table next to her chair and landed against the wall with a thud. She turned to Sesshomaru and saw his hands clutched into fist as the obticalvision was quickly turned off. _Oh dear _she thought_ he must have got a bad review by someone _. With that she gently picked the cat off her lap and stood, depositing the cat back onto the chair. Slowly she moved to the lamp and picked it up, thankfully with new technology, anything that broke would fix itself in a matter of minutes.

She slowly walked around the table that Sesshomaru had his legs propped up on and placed the lamp back in its rightful spot. She looked down at Sesshomaru and spoke, "Sess, you need to go to bed. Those powers of yours are leaking out again..."

As quick as lightning Sesshomaru stood, all grace and powerful energy. " My powers are _not _out of control." He said slowly, and harsh. With that he strode from the room tossing these words over his shoulder, "This Sesshomaru will go to bed when ever he feels like it." He paused in his speech and in his movement. Within second he was moving again and spoke once more, "I feel like going to bed." With that he was gone.

Tori shook her head slowly at his retreating form. She knew he wouldn't come out of his room until she just _made_ him get up. Softly she began to make fun of him between her verbal commands to turn the lights off. "This Sesshomaru...off...blah blah blah..This Sesshomaru has a pole stuck up his.."

Suddenly a voice echoed through the house, cold and deadly, "_This Sesshomaru_ heard that."

Tori grinned as a soft laugh burst from her form, her hair turning to its original dirty blonde color. With a sigh she slowly made her way to her own bedroom.

* * *

Across the land that Sesshomaru owned, about 30 acres from his own home, Kagome and Inuyasha were preparing for bed as well, or at least..Kagome was. Inuyasha was still out cold on the couch. Kagome sighed and crawled into her bed, startled by a floating pillow and blanket that made its way to Inuyasha. _His powers_ _are behaving very strange, _she thought to herself. For the past year his powers had been acting that way. Moving objects, exploding objects..those sort of things.

Laying on her back she gazed up at the ceiling and thought, _What if his powers get too out of control? What will happen..?_

Little did she know that Tori was pondering the same thoughts as well about another person, at the same exact time.

* * *

Dreamish: Whatcha think, huh huh?

FL: Eh...

Dreamish: Well?!

FL: Um...

Dreamish: _Well?!_

FL: _runs around the room screaming _I loved it!! _starts to sing_ 'I like it, I love it, I want some more of it!!'

Dreamish: _covers ears_ Oh please, please, please stop!!

FL: _still singing_ No!

Dreamish: You are _way_ off key!

FL: I don't care!

Dreamish: Well I do! And I'm sure the reviewers do as well!

FL: _perks up ears, looks at audience_ Reviewers? Where?!

Dreamish: Uh-oh. Um guys, you'd better go before FL here goes nuts, she loves reviewers. Don't forget, though, to leave me a _whispers_ review!

FL: I heard that! Where's a review! I want a review!!


	2. Reflections: Image 2

Dreamish: Phew! Its finally done! Hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I no own Inuyasha or the show. I own plot lines and characters. hands off**

* * *

**

**Image 2**

"Good morning Tori, its time to wake up."

A soft voice called out filling Tori's bedroom with its volume. Tori slept in the middle of her queen sized bed snuggled under a huge black comforter. With a groan she pulled the covers over her head ignoring the voice, mumbling a command, "Snooze."

"I'm sorry Tori, but I am programmed to ignore that command. Wake up."

Tori continued to ignore the annoying voice. Suddenly the sound of an eighteen-wheeler's horn went off in her room. Tori jumped physical and landed half-way off the bed. Her lavender hair swirled in a frenzy around her sleepy face. Bewildered her grey gaze stared around her. Not knowing it she shifted her position on the bed and in that instant gravity took over. She slid straight to the floor with a thud, comforter and pillows following. Softly she cursed under her breath, that stupid alarm voice clock was Sesshomaru's idea of making sure she was up at the same time every morning.

Scowl upon her features she asked, "What time is it?"

The voice clock replied, " Eight o-clock and 59 sec...Its Eight and one o'clock."

Rolling her eyes at the machines corrections she simply stated a command, "Alarm off."

The machine confirmed the command and shut off. Frowning she scrambled to her feet tossed her comforter and pillows back on her bed and scanned her room. _Where are my house shoes?_ she thought to herself. She looked all over the room, searching for the vanished shoes. After a good five minutes of searching she admitted defeat, and retrieved a back up pair of house shoes, that were black instead of pink. Slipping the shoes on she ran a hand threw the mess of lavendar hair. She winced in self-disgust as she walked sleepily towards her connecting bathroom.

She took care of morning business and turned to the mirror. Music filled the room, " I dug my keys into the side of his pretty little.." with a groan Tori spoke, "Answer phone...Hello?" her voice was slightly aggrivated, and her sleepy mood instantly turned sour, slowly red highlights appeared in her hair.

A bubbly voice answer the aggrivated greeting, "Hey, chica, whats up?"

With a grimace she returned the cheerful statement, "Hey Harmony, nothing much..."

She was cut off suddenly by a loud screeching noise. Tori instantly placed her hands over her ears, then realized it was the girl who had called her singing. It was strange that the girl's name was Harmony and she couldn't sing a note. Dropping her hands she found a brush and began to untangle her hair, " Hey, can you quit for a moment? Why did you call?"

Tori's best friend instantly stopped singing and answered her friends question, " I'm invited to the party right?"

"Yes, of course, aren't you always?" Tori replied.

"Well, yeah, but I didn't know if _he _would care or not. Gosh, how do you live with him and not eat him up? He is soooo cute!" Harmony replied, excitement dripping on her words.

Shrugging her shoulders she stared at herself in the mirror. Now that she was waking and she was content her hair and eyes began to change to golden brown and dark green. After twenty-four years of her appearance changing she still hadn't gotten use to it. Her friend kept going on and on about her boss and she mentally blocked it out. Some days she just wished she could switch places with the girl and let her have her one night in Sesshomaru's house. Like she really wanted to be here...a slave, nothing more..eh, at least she was getting payed for it.

"..that new dress he designed..all the girl's are swooning over it.." the other girl rambled on.

Tori sat the brush down, happy with the now tamed mess of hair and interrupted the other woman's sentence, " Harmony, I've got to go..his higness needs brunch and you know how long it takes to wake him up." With that she didn't wait for her friend to say goodbye and commanded the phone to turn off. _Why did I ever get a phone in my bathroom_ she thought to herself as she walked out of her bathroom, through her bedroom and down the stairs to the kitchen.

Once in the kitchen she poured herself a bowl of cereal and sat at a small table in the corner to eat. She commanded the obticalvision to come on and listened to the news,

".. the hormones they are putting in our foods have allready changed the children of today! There are babies being born with horse tails, girls born with pig noses, boys born with wings. Not to mention all the special abilities the youth of this era have grown with: Shapeshifting, walking on air, breathing fire..when is it going to stop?"

Tori instantly changed the channel. She didn't need to hear how all the things the companies put in her food had changed her life, everyone could see it everday. Thankfully only her hair and eyes changed according to her mood. The only good side to the effects was that it explained Inuyasha's ears.

Finishing her breakfast she began to make Sesshomaru's brunch. She made him pancakes, eggs, bacon and cimmanon rolls...all the stuff that was unhealthy for you. Somehow though, he kept the weight off. Ofcourse, none of these were made of scratch, everything was store bought put in the microwave and instantly cooked. (A/N: thanks for idea goes to the movie Fifth Element) By the time this was all done, it was near ten o'clock.

Squaring her shoulder's she placed the massive amount of food along with two gallons of milk and a a small cup of coffee on a floating tray which followed her as she walked to Sesshomaru's room. Slowly the girl came to stand in front of a massive oak door. Quietly she opened the door and entered the room, the room itself was as big as a football field, stretching out into the backyard of the home. A huge bed dominated the backside of the room farthest from the door. After what seemed like forever Tori eventually made it to the side of the bed, where slept Sesshomaru in his demon form.

The white canine was rolled on its back, all fours stuck in the air, fur covering the entire bed. What caught Tori's eye though was a small bit of pink fuzz hanging out of the side of the dog's huge mouth. With a gasp Tori stared at the fuzz, _my houseshoes!_ She couldn't believe him...how had her shoes even got in his room anyway? The tray meanwhile had stopped at a table that was inbetween the door and the bed and had emptied itself of its contents and began to float out of the room back to the kitchen. A quick command from Tori and it floated back in her direction. Once at her side she held onto it with both hands and smacked the top of the large white dog's nose with it as hard as she could.

"Wake up you mangy-mutt and give me back my house shoes!" Torie yelled, shocked when the beast's nose caved the tray in. At least it had the desired effect. Instantly the young woman was slung by a huge paw, to land a good distance from the bed. With two leaps the white dog stood over her, red eyes blazing. Tori's hair ,which hand turned red in her outburst, changed to a dark black blue. Trembling she stared up at Sesshomaru.

The white beast stared down at her, his lips snarled back revealing pointed teeth. Instantly two torn up shoes dropped on Tori's face covered in a pool of drool. In that second the beast transformed from white fluffy fur to human skin, clothed in nothing. Gold eyes stared down at her, no emotions within their depths. Tori winced and closed her eyes, her head falling to the side. In seconds he had left her, walking powerfully and gracefully to his bed retrieving a white robe that he wrapped around his body. Without a word he sat at the table and began to eat, daintily eating everything in sight. In this day transforming took a great deal out of him and he had to eat to regain his energy. So the abadunce of food was diminished to nothing but the coffee.

In all the time that he had been eating Tori hadn't moved. His gaze found her and his voice leaked forth, soft and cold, " Leave me." His voice held no argument.

Tori gulped. She slowly stood, still trembling in fear. He had never attacked her.._physically.._ before. Verbally yes, but this was different. Her light olive gaze landed on his figure, fear in every movement. She slowly walked to the table scooping up all the dishes and depositing them on the now useless tray. She flinched at the silence that filled the space.

Tori simply fled from the room. Once outside the massive doors she took off in a full out sprint headed for the kitchen. She entered the kitchen shaking, _how am I suppose to work with him today? The party is tomorrow night...how.._her thoughts trailed off as a small cat entered the kitched rubbing her legs in small circle patterns. Worry etched on her features she silently fed the cat, placed the dishes in the sink where a machine began to wash them, and took off out of the house. Getting in her truck, she commanded the beams off, and sped away from the house , her truck roaring with life.

Little did she know that once she had left Sesshomaru's room, his hand had fled to his nose rubbing it vigorously trying to get the pain to stop hurting. A frown that always settled on his face deepened as his anger grew.

* * *

_Uhggg, stupid man..._Kagome thought as she walked from the bathroom, face pale. She rolled her eyes as a loud rumbling snore filled the air. It was allready ten and he was _still_ asleep. She glared at his sleeping form. Silently she walked to his side of the bed. Slowly she placed her face close to his, studying his features. She drew in a breath and then, "WAKE UP! Its all your fault! You did this to me! I'm sick every morning and you just sleep like nothing has happened! What are you going to do when the baby is born?!" her voice seemed to fill the room as she ranted her worries out to Inuyasha. 

Inuyasha screamed as he jumped from the bed, and ran into the bathroom door. His hands flew to his eyes and rubbed vigorously, "Kagome! What are you talking about? " his voice was puzzled as hi light caramel eyes gazed sleepily at his wife. Kagome rolled her eyes and pointed her finger at her husbund, slowly she asvanced on him and poked him in the chest to make her point, "I'm"...poke..."Talking about the"...poke..."baby!" Her gaze glared at him in fury. He didn't even remember! "You have to go to my job today! Remember?!" Her voice has risen to a high shrill, he was _late_ for work!

Inuyasha's mouth fell open as he gaped at her. _A job_..._he had to go to work? No. _His gaze turned clear as the confusion left their depths. "Kagome! We allready had this conversation! I am NOT going to your work! Its out of the quest-" he was cut off as Kagome advanced.

"We allready went through this. YOU are going to my work, because I am with child and the doctor said I wasn't to do any form of labor...for nine months anyways," A soft smile lifted the corners of her mouth at her little joke. She turned, dark green house-coat flying around her as she stomped to the other room. Inuyashe just stared at her. He couldn't believe she was making him do this.

Defeated he dressed for the day and prepared to go to Kagome's job. He sighed as he listened to her rant on and on from the kitchen. He loved her voice, but oh how he wished he could just shut her up for a day...or two. He sighed once more as dread filled his gut. Today was not going to be fun. Fully dressed he slowly advanced towards the kitchen. Peeking around the bedroom's door to make sure Kagome was in a better mood. The noise of womanly ranting was no longer in the air, so he proceeded intot he living area.

A loud chorus of music filled the air, shaking the windows of his and Kagome's home. Kagome's chocolate gaze snapped up as she busied herself in the kitchen. A look of confusion crossed her features as her gaze found Inuyasha. " What is Tori doing here so early?" she questioned. Inuyasha walked over tot he window and looked down as Tori was getting out of her truck. He shrugged and spoke, "I have no idea.." Kagome rolled her eyes, her question was not suppose to have been answered. _the idiot_.

Kagome finished her task in the kitchen and walked to the door. She softly opened it her voice calling out, "Tori? Whats wrong?" The woman only ask the later due to the look of fear and anger upon her young friend's face. Tori just walked through the open door and fell onto the couch. She visibly began to shake as her gaze worriedly landed on Kagome's features.

"Se-Sess-Sesshom.." she couldn't get her voice to stop shaking, nor could she get her body to stop. Kagome was instantly worried and quickly flew to her friend's side," Tori..what did Sesshomaru do?" Inuyasha in the meantime had been watching the two women and was at a loss at what to do. He quietly approached the couch and was about to voice his concern when Kagome's bright eyes clashed with his. Sternly she spoke, "Inuyasha, go to work. Now!" Her voice left no room for arguement. Inuyasha sighed and grumbling left the house to go to Kagome's work.

Tori was oblivious to Inuyasha's leaving. She was still just too shaken up. Kagome finally calmed her down after an hour or so to where she could speak. "Now, tell me...what happened?" Kagome asked gently. Tori's gaze met Kagome's and she drew in a shaky breath, slowly she released it and began, "Well, it was this morning...I couldn't find my house shoes.." she continued with her story with support from Kagome.

* * *

_How could she do this to me?_ Inuyasha thought as he scrubbed a toilet bowl. Here he was in his brother's home..cleaning. It was disgusting. Ofcourse, as Kagome had argued, that was the deal. She would clean Sesshomaru's house, and they could stay in the little home on his property for free. Needless to say Sesshomaru did _not_ like his filthy brother. However, he'd never admit he was a softy where women were concerned and Kagome..well she reminded Sesshomaru a bit of Rin. 

So, thanks to Kagome..Inuyasha had a place to live. A grimace firmly settled on his features as he finished scrubbing the toilet. Slowly he stood, gloves on his hand and a scrub brush held in front of him like a sword. With a sigh, he remembered the last day that he had faught with his sword. How it seemed like only yesterday. He sighed again, he was really hating this whole cleaning his brother's house thing. He removed the gloves and placed the brush away.

Mentally he began to go over the rooms he had cleaned today, _Kitchen, check. Living room, check. Tori's Room, check. Bathroom, check. Game room, check. Pool room, check. Movie room, check. The bastards studio, check. His room...nope not yet._ Inuyasha had been in the house cleaning for about three hours, it was getting really rather late. He sighed again,something he had started doing a lot after he found out Kagome was pregnant, he had been saving his brother's room for last. According to Kagome that room was the ultimate evil of cleaning.

Silently he moved down the halls and knocked on his brother's bedroom door mubling low, "Cleaning...". He didn't just want to go in, his brother would probably kill him and he all ready felt like he was dead just cleaning the house. There was no response so Inuyasha quietly entered the room. Not seeing anyone he continued on his cleaning quest. It took him some time just to get to the bed where she stared in disgust.

White dog hair covered the sheets in a thick _fluffy_ layer. His nose wrinkled in disgust as he stripped the bed of its sheets. He didn't know that his brother shed, that was disgusting! Inuyasha balled the sheets up and held them as far from his body as possible as he shoved them down the dirty clothes pipe that led to the basement. He mumbled dark thing under his breath about his brother as he made up the bed. The bed was so large it took him a good hour to make. Once he'd get the fitted sheet on one corner and start on the next it would all come off. Thats when he realized he had the sheet on sideways.

A soft cough echoed through the room as Inuyasha finished making the bed, a little short of breath. His ears twisted towards the sound and his body followed. Sesshomaru stood, a slight smirk on his face as he glared his brother down. Not a workd was passed between them by the air in the room seemed to swirl with electricity.

Inuyasha's spine stiffened as he glared at his brother with equal hatred upon his face. "Hello, brother," Inuyasha snarled out. He and his brother still didn't get along very well. The fact that Sesshomaru's arm had been completely repaired when they had arrived in the future didn't help Inuysha's pride at all. Sesshomaru stood, his house coat still the only thing he wore, he hair fell flat against his skull a tad bit wet, a drip of water landing on the floor every now and then.

The hatred in the room only grew as they stared at each other. The air was so thick it could be cut with a knife.

"SESSHOMARU! YOU FILTHY SON OF A.." a voice vibrated through the house as a door was shut with a bang. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru both turned towards the voice. Sesshomaru's bedroom doors banged open as an enraged Kagome flew into the room. She was dressed in a light blue cotton dress that looked like she had just thrown it on. Her hair hadn't been combed but it was very evident that she was angry. Tori quietly snuck in behind her, her gaze was constantly changing colors as her emotions changed. She stared softly at Sesshomaru and looked away, she didn't know whether to be angry at him or frightened.

Kagome had no such thoughts, she knew she was angry. Once in the room she and Tori gained on Sesshomaru, Kagome a little more aggresive than Tori. Once more her voice filled the room, "How dare you take Tori's slippers! Then throw her across the room like a rag doll. You could have hurt her! Don't you know we _need_ her. You sorry bas-". she was cut off this time by a confused Inuyasha.

"Kagome, whats going on?!" he asked as he walked towards Kagome. The four stood in a square, Kagome next to Inuyasha, Tori in front of Inuyasha with a distance between herself and Sesshomaru.

Kagome whirled on Inuyasha and told him what had happened that morning. Inuyasha stared at her, his brother had actually tossed Tori across the room? _Awesome, we could pay football._ His thoughts were light, but soon turned dark as he remembered her shaken up Tori had been. With that though he and Kagome began to yell at Sesshomaru.

Tori had been standing to the side, quiet the whole time. The air in the room was getting hotter and it was harder to breath. She was the only one who noticed the strange events that began to happen. The more they yelled, the stranger it got. The room was spinning..or rather its contents were. The bed was raied up floating in the air, the table, it chairs, everything was whirling around the small group in the middle of Sesshomaru's bedroom chamber. She kept yelling at them to look and see but no one notticed. Her frightened gaze turned towards the yelling group as Sesshomaru's cold voice snaked out, "Shut up, This Sesshomaru would nev-" she didn't hear the rest of the sentence, the force around the brother kept growing.

She couldn't figure it out, at least not until it was too late. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru hadn't been able to use their powers since they had arrived here in the future. Now their powers were doing whay they wanted, a build up of energy. Tori's gaze widened in shock. Why hadn't she seen this earlier? No wonder some crazy stuff had been happening recently..and no one, not even Sesshomaru had realized it. Knowing something big was about to happen she joined in on the yelling trying to calm everyone down.

"Guys! Stop your powers-" Tori yelled.

" I can't believe you would hurt her! All because she hit you on the nos-" Kagome screeched.

"You filthy mongrel! Hurting a _woman_-" Inuyasha bellowed.

"..." Sesshomaru glared.

A wind picked up in the room as the powers began to combine, a burst of energy hit the group sending them in all directions. Chaos began. The windows rattled, the room shook. A screeching noise filled the air, the light began to flicker. Just as suddenly as the burst of energy occured it stopped.

Tori groaned as the wind died down. She had been thrown onto the moving bed and soon afterwards something large and heavy landed on top of her. She opened her eyes and was dumbfounded by what she saw. She had been expecting a table or a chair to have landed on her, but no...it was Sesshomaru. There they were tangled in the bedsheets as if they were lovers, which by all means...they were _not._ A blush instantly flew to Tori's face at the position they were in. His face was next to hers stuffed into the blankets abover her right shoulder.

She instantly stiffened as he began to stir. The whole power ordeal had knocked everyone completely out of it. Sesshomaru's gaze locked with Tori's for a single second, she could of swore she saw anger...and lust in his gaze. She gulped, and within seconds he was off of her and standing to the side of his bed. His gaze shot across the room to where Kagome and Inuyasha had landed. Strangely in the same position as Tori and Sesshomaru had ended up...just not on the bed.

Sesshomaru straightened, his voice leaking out cold and deadly, " Get out. " It was not a question, it was a command. Kagome jumped to her feet shoving the slow Inuyasha off of her and quickly left the room. She quickly helped Inuyasha up and gasped as a spark of static brushed between them. She didn't feel right, something was wrong. Inuyasha felt it too, something was very wrong. Together they quickly left.

Tori had instantly tried to get out of the bed, but it was so big. It took her forever to get off of it. When she finally reached the edge of the bed she fell and landed at Sesshomaru's feet. A spark instantly shivered up her spine. The same static force betweem Kagome and Inuyasha swept Sesshomaru and Tori. Quickly she got up and stumbled out the door.

What was going on? She felt so...wrong. Little did she know that they all felt wrong, different in a way...she couldn't help but think that Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's run away powers had altered all their lives some how...

She gasped as another shock of energy swept through her body.

"Whats wrong with me?" she whispered to the halls as she ran to her room.

She shut the door behind her and collapsed onto the bed after shock after shock pulsed through her veins. Finally she fell into a restless sleep as she layed on her back the covers thrown onto the floor.

Sesshomaru too sat in his room, not even flinching as the annoying pulse ran through his body. After a while he fell asleep and curled into a balll snuggling beneath the covers.

Across the land, Kagome and Inuyasha experienced the same shocks through their body, but didn't mention it to one another. After twisting and turning Kagome finally fell asleep, sprawled out on the bed, drool dripping down the side of her mouth.

Inuyasha sigh as he rolled over and tucked his hand beneath his hand.

All four fell asleep, knowing something was wrong...but just not sure what it was, perhaps time would tell.

* * *

Dreamish: So, what do you think is gonna happen? FL keep your mouth shut! Don't ruin it for everyone else! Hope you enjoyed it, leave me a review please and let me know what you thought. I want to know your opinion. Thanks. 


End file.
